


Body Heat

by FeralCreature



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed (Video Game), Assassin's Creed III, Connor Deserves Happiness, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreature/pseuds/FeralCreature
Summary: Amidst a snow storm, you and Connor make their way up a mountain but decide to rest in a tent till the snow stops. Unfortunately, you underestimate just how much heat his body gives off as you two sleep..





	Body Heat

The winter air was as sharp and cold as a longsword cutting through the two as they made their way up towards the mountain. 

“Is there no end to this?!” You yelled out at no one in particular and it was then that the wind picked up at more ferocious speeds, knocking down your hood; unfurling your (h/c) behind you, as if nature welcomed your challenge. 

“Come, we are close to the site. We must make haste,” Connor tucked your hood back on and grabbed you gently by your shoulders to push you ahead of him. 

“We’ve been making haste for four hours now,” You breathed out, watching your fingers turn multiple shades of a deep blue through your barely-there wool gloves. “I can’t take this cold anymore, I need to rest.” 

“...Fine, we’ll make camp here,” Connor sighed and took the heavy pack off of him to lay on the ground in front of him. He began to unfold the tent with expert hands as you huddled into yourself, trying to save what little heat you had within. 

“It is done,” he spoke as he opened up the tent folds for you to enter. It was a small thing, standing at five feet tall and was big enough to fit two bodies at max, considering that Connor was about the size of two men put together- it would only give you wiggle room at best. 

Getting down on all fours, you crawled in with your backpack dragging behind you in a manner that would make even a pack mule laugh at you. Connor followed you in suit and as you predicted, the top of his head was met with the tent roof. 

You both just sat there in silence as you both unfurled your sleeping packs side by side, your hands sometimes touching his as you smoothed down your blanket to lay under. “I, well, good night I suppose,” you said over the howling winds and Connor only mumbled something incoherent back before letting out a loud sigh, signaling his descent into dreamland. 

You giggled to yourself. 

He claimed that he was not tired, but as soon as his head hit that pillow he was the first one gone. 

You soon closed your eyes as the sounds of wind rushing over the flaps of the tent and Connor’s gentle breathing lulled you to sleep.

~ 

You woke up wet. Confused, you sat up as a cold sweat ran down your brow and down your face. 

“What...” you said as you wiped your forehead with the back of your hand. Beads of sweat decorated your skin matching your equally slick body. 

You felt your shirt stick to your skin and your fingers carefully peeled it off your skin. You unfurled your blanket and looked to a sleeping Connor, as your hand moved to shift his blanket- a wave of heat rushed to your hand from his body. 

“Christ, this heat is coming from you?” You mumbled as the warmth was beginning to get more unbearable for you, unbuttoning your shirt and letting the top fall down enough to expose your chest and upper stomach. The sweat making it stick to the curvature of your body even more. 

You inched closer to the entrance and stuck your face out to the winter air, enjoying the crisp winds that soon filled your lungs. You closed your eyes, grabbing some snow and stuffing your face into it. 

The sudden drop in temperature was almost tantalizing as you let out a moan of satisfaction, it felt so good, so cold, so refresh-

“(y/n)?” 

Shit.

You whipped around, too shocked to try and pull up your shirt to your exposed chest as Connor pulled himself up slowly from his sleep. He massaged his eyes as his sight slowly adjusted to the now melting snow that was sliding down your chest slowly. The water making your white shirt wet and less opaque, causing you to slightly shiver as the wind gently caressed your chest. 

He coughed, “Ah, (y/n), isn’t it cold out there?”

“Hmmm yes but right now I prefer the cold over this oven,” you said, motioning to the tent around you. 

“I am sorry, I am often told that my body heat is-“

“Inhuman?” You laughed aloud as his cheeks darkened slightly. 

“It’s not a bad trait Connor, I just didn’t know you were so hot,” you finished with a slight wink and you swear you could see his cheeks grow a shade darker in the darkness. 

“You need to sleep, (y/n), the journey will be long again tomorrow,” the Native motioned to your bedroll and you sighed dejectedly. 

“You are producing too much heat, it’s even hotter than the summer sun in here!” You exclaimed.

“What do you suggest I do? Take my clothes off and cover myself in snow?” He scoffed and you only smirked back.

“If that’s what it takes to cool it down in here, then yes. If not, then I’ll sleep with the tent folds open,” you said as you tied up the flaps to the side to let the winter chill inside. 

You happily embraced the cold air as you buttoned up your shirt again to which Connor turned the other way to give you your privacy. 

“Do you not like the view?” You purred and Connor’s body stiffened. 

“(y/n), it is rude of me to stare..” he only mumbled back, sleep quickly overtaking him once more. 

You sighed gently and snuggled up in your bedroll, your eyes shutting again. 

~ 

A heavy weight was present on your shoulder when you awoke once more, your eyes fluttered open and you tried shifting- but the weight did not leave you. 

In the darkness you could make out a large hand that was connected to an equally beefy arm and it disappeared just above your shoulder.

“Connor?” you whispered. 

A deep rumble greeted you as the arm gripped you tighter. The heat was still there but not as noticeable with the constant wind blowing over your huddled bodies. It was comfortable, peaceful even. 

You knelt back into his chest, solid from years of training and combat. You snuggled deeper, pulling the blanket up towards you when you felt something hard hit in between your butt. You froze and your mind started to race until you remembered that the man sometimes sleeps with his beloved tomahawk, you relaxed once more until a silver glint caught your eye and you saw the handle of his tomahawk resting against the corner of the tent.

No fucking way. 

Adrenaline filled you as you casually tried to feel Connor’s length with your fingers and counting the inches as your hand slowly slid up his shaft. 

He let out a silent moan and moved to lay on his back, his evident erection now in full display. 

He’s huge. Your breath hitched as you saw the painful looking bulge pressing against his moccasins, your thoughts beginning to wander. 

Connor was never one for sex, there was even rumors going around the Homestead that he was a virgin still. Claiming that he had no time for women while he’s going off into battles and such, much to many’s disappointments (including yours). 

The only intimacy you got to share with Connor was the times when he helped guide your bow and arrow during training, where his strong hands would rest firmly upon your hips and sliding up to your arms to make sure you stood up straight against him. It was then that you would make blunders on purpose, wanting more of his soft caress. 

You sat up now, your eyes focusing onto his bulge as you sat up and found your hands resting against his. His hands were calloused and rough but the man who bore them was gentle and kind. 

“I’ve seen you beaten and bloodied returning to the homestead, thinking that no one saw you. I wish you understood that people care about you, I care about you…” you whispered as your fingers traced the lines of worry that creased his forehead. 

He still slept soundly and you leaned down to hover slightly over his face and whispered once more: 

“I love you, Ratohnhaké:ton.”

It was then his eyes fluttered open and you gasped, reeling back but his hand caught your arm and pulled you back towards him. 

“I- Connor! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“ you sputtered out, your face deepening to a shade alike a crimson tomato. 

“You say my name so flawlessly, (y/n),” he whispered, his voice still heavily ladened with sleep. 

“How long have you felt this way?” He inquired as he leaned closer into you. “And how long were you planning to keep this quiet? Is this why you were so insistent on wanting to come on this mission with me?”

He chuckled, knowing that his teasing only made you more embarrassed by the minute. You got fed up, it was his turn to be embarrassed now.

You used the single ounce of bravery within you and stole a quick kiss upon his cheek which made him cease his laughter. Your lips no longer touched his cheek but they hovered right over it and you made your way up to his ear. 

“How long do you plan to tease me for? Hm?” 

You heard his breath slow and you decided to push him further. 

“Tell me..” your fingers moved to push aside his long strands of dark brown hair to make way for your next words.

“Ratohnhaké:ton, I do not like to be kept waiting.”

His breath stopped and he inhaled sharply before grabbing your arm that tousled his hair, bringing you down swiftly below him as he sat above you- his eyes beginning to burn with fervent passion. 

“(y/n), you play a dangerous game,” he growled out, trying his best to hold himself back. Like a wild beast who has given their final warning to the hunter, signaling that it would soon be they who would be hunted now. 

Your eyes twinkled with mischief in the darkness as you brought his hand up to your mouth and you sucked loudly on his thumb, licking up and down before taking it out with a loud pop. 

That was all the permission he needed and he soon came upon your lips, the smell of fresh pine and wood covering your body as you inhaled his scent. Your fingers intertwined in his hair, pulling his head up as you aimed for his neck, pushing him off of you and rolling on top of him. 

You straddled him, surprised at your own strength to push this 250-pound man (who composed almost entirely of muscle) back down- or did he let you? You pushed the thought away and began your attack on his neck, grabbing his hands and raising them over his head. 

Your tongue leaving a trail of saliva as you gave gentle kisses that led up back to his mouth. His bulge was even more noticeable now against your crotch and you grinded against him slowly causing him to groan softly. 

“Is this your first time?” You whispered to him. He looked away embarrassed before nodding slowly. 

You stopped to let out a small laugh, “You seemed so ready earlier, so experienced.” 

“I was going merely on instinct, (y/n),” he glowered at you, his breathing labored by his desire. He got up on his elbow and used his other hand to rest upon your thigh.

The heat rose up in you again and you guided him to sit up right with his hands resting on your hips. Involuntarily thrusting up towards you to quell his thirst, you held him down with your thighs. 

“It’s better when you build it up slowly-“ you whispered, “- like this.” Your words were soon drowned out by the howling winds and Connor’s soft groans of approval as your hips grinded excruciatingly slow on his lap. 

Your fingers slid down his broad chest and deep down in his trousers, unleashing the belts that held it up and pulling them down. He shivered slightly with his skin exposed but held onto you for warmth. 

His coat came off next. 

And his undercoat. 

Then his actual shirt. 

“Connor, it is a miracle you don’t burn up under all of these layers,” you laughed out as you tossed his shirt to the side. 

He leaned into you and began to kiss your exposed chest in response with your hands guiding him on how to take it off. Soon you were left in nothing but your small clothes, poised on top of him. 

Connor’s arms lifted you off of him and placed you back down on the bedroll, his hands moving the hair from your face as he cupped it with one hand. 

“I am unsure how to do this, but I want to make this equally pleasurable for you as well,” he whispered above you. You smiled up at him as you removed your (f/c) panties and bra off for him, your smiling growing larger when you saw him stare at your naked figure. 

“You are so beautiful, (y/n),” he breathed out in audible wonder. Your left hand intertwined with his braided hair and used your other hand to guide him in between.

“Whenever you are ready, you just have to come here,” you instructed, guiding his free hand to feel up your glistening folds. 

Connor’s face was a mix of confusion and wonder as his digits slowly explored your pussy, his thick fingers opening you slightly making you moan in response to his rhythm. 

He stopped, concern plaguing his eyes as he looked up at you. “Am I hurting you?” 

“N-no, when a woman moans like that Connor, it’s usually good. I’ll trust you to realize what a moan of pain is..” you panted out as he plunged his middle three fingers into you, exploring your insides further. 

His fingers wriggled around, feeling the texture of your walls as his middle finger plunged deeper to find the opening of your cervix. Your chest rised as you tried to finger your clit, stimulating yourself and grinding against his fingers.

A rush of bliss almost blinded you as your body began to respond more and more to his touch, moaning so loud that the wind couldn’t be heard. 

You glanced down to see Connor’s hardened expression looking at you and looked further down to see his dick leaking pre-cum. 

He looked strained as he unsheathed his fingers from you, admiring the viscous liquid that coated them. In your haste, you guided the head of his dick towards your opening and grinded against him. 

“I-I-m ready if you are,” you whined out, sounding more wanton than you would like. 

“Forgive me if I hurt you,” he said as he guided himself into you, the head now beginning to pierce you. 

It was a delicious feeling when his tip entered you slowly, a moan escaping the both of you. 

“(y/n),” he called out, your name a prayer on his lips.

You watched as he gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes as he sheathed himself slowly into you. It was painfully slow as his dick stretched you out like no man has done before. 

Once he finally connected with you, you breathed out slowly, “That wasn’t so bad was it?” You smiled up at him.

He let out a deep chuckle as he quickly took himself out of you, leaving your insides empty and bare and wanting more of him before slamming back inside of you with brute force.

Your nails found his back and you gripped onto it as you screamed into his shoulder. “No, I want to hear you. It motivates me,” he panted out as he continued his violent thrusting. 

Your moan accompanied each thrust of his, a symphony of pleasure that echoed into the night. 

“(y/n), (y/n),” Connor called to you as if you weren’t there under him, moaning just as loud. His rythym was uneven and almost rabid, but it sent your vision to the stars. 

“R-Ratohnhaké:ton!” You cried out as the building pressure deep within you was almost at its release. His arms wrapped around your waist and brought your body up to him as his mouth found yours, tongue ready to taste you.

You gladly met his challenge as you felt him slow down, his dick throbbing and spilling his contents within you. He released you as he fell down next to you, chest falling in and out. 

“Pretty good for a first timer,” you panted, the sweat now coating your entire body. You turned towards him and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

He smiled softly, showing that shy boy that he once was before he earned his Assassins robes. 

His hand embraced your shoulder and scooted you closer to him.

“I want to go again,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you’ve any requests let me know who you wanna see next! Much love xoxo


End file.
